Goblet to the Head
by Rubellite Game
Summary: The great Thief King Bakura barges in on the Pharaoh and his High Pristes. Mu attempt at humor no flames except 4 marshmellows! rated 4 a swear word.


**I got this idea a while back reading something, forgot what it was. It's pretty much where Yugi is the Pharaoh's personal slave/lover then the King of Thieves Bakura comes in and chaos starts. Plot bunnies are cute and fluffy and I like pickles and mustard on my burgers. ^^ **

It was a fairly normal day at the Palace, the Pharaoh, his priests and their respected servants could be found in the Palace's court room doing their bi-weekly judgment of criminals. Several shouts could be heard coming steadily toward them along with the sound of hooves.

Yugi, who was the Pharaoh's personal servant/lover, was about to refill the Pharaoh's empty wine goblet when the large double doors at the front of the room burst open with a loud bang.

Everyone turned to look at the man. He was tanned with a head of greyish-white hair that barely met his shoulders, he wore a large red robe with white accents that was open at the front showing off his tanned muscular chest, under that was a deep blue almost black tunic that covered his legs form the waist to just above his knees. The man's face was the scariest part as he had a large scar on the right side of his face starting just below his eye and ending near the corner of his mouth, his eyes were a mix between blue and purple and filled with such an evil fire that it caused some to the priests to involuntarily shudder.

"Who dares to interrupt the Pharaoh's court?!" demanded Priest Seto

The man cackled insanely then said "Please allow me to introduce myself." his voice a mocking tone "I am the great Thief King Bakura! And I've come for what's rightly mine, the Millennium Items. So if you'll just hand them over I'll be going, on my way to taking over the wor-"

Whatever Bakura was about to say was cut off by a fancy jewel incrusted goblet colliding with his head making a large bump just above his eyebrow.

The thrower of said goblet was none other than an extremely pissed-off and sex-deprived Yugi (Being a pharaoh can be a hard job especially when there's no time for kinky bedroom activities with your favorite servant and soul-mate.)his usually innocent amethyst eyes flashed dangerously in the bright torchlight of the room.

Bakura stared open-mouthed at the small, amethyst-eyed hikari along with everyone else in the room. None of them would've _ever_ thought that an action of such rage could have come from someone so _innocent _they only thought that such anger would come from the Pharaoh.

"Yugi" Atemu questioned the shock and awe easily heard in his voice. "Why did you do that?"

Yugi turned around a stated sweetly "Because he was annoying me." as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing all the room's inhabitants to sweat-drop at the hikari's answer.

It was then that Bakura snapped back to his senses and looked at pharaoh Atemu then to Yugi then back to Atemu again. He smirked. "Well Pharaoh it seems that you got yourself a little f*ck-toy, one that looks just like you at that. Maybe once I'm done destroying all of you I'll take him for myself-"

The King of Thieves was once again unable to finish his rant because of something –no _several_ things being thrown at his body by an even _more_ pissed-off Yugi grabbing anything and everything he could get his hands on. A grapefruit, a silver tray, a goblet, one of the Pharaoh's earrings, the other earring, a ceramic jug, a blue-eyes white dragon plushy (Wait how did _that_ get in this time?) an apple, Kuriboh, etc.

The Thief King was slowly being beaten back into a corner, all the while Yugi was steadily advancing onto him throwing random items at the robber all the way.

When the thief's back finally hit the wall he slid down it and starting trembling in terror looking up at the sexy seething servant (try saying that 5 times fast). Yugi spoke "Leave or I'll _make_ you." Hearing all the power and pure _hate_ in the spiky-haired boy's voice Bakura could do nothing but nod dumbly in fear and scramble back to the entrance of the great hall. Seemingly finding some last-minute courage (some might call it stupidity) the Thief King turned around and cackled once again.

"I may not have gotten the Millennium Items today Pharaoh but I'll be back! And I'll get you and your little slave too! Wahahahahahahahahah-Oof!" The great Thief King Bakura was for the (hopefully) last time cut off (and knocked out) by a goblet to the head.

**Tell me what U think about it. Review!**


End file.
